When The World Comes Down
by edwards-angel22
Summary: It was when Krum showed up unexpectedly at Bill’s wedding that Ron finally cracked and asked Hermione the question that had been in the back of his mind since the Yule Ball... “Come and dance.”


There was one thing that Ron Weasley had wanted to ask Hermione to do ever since the night of the Yule Ball. Ever since he had seen her waltzing with that Bulgarian beefcake who had swept her off her feet and carried her even farther away from him than he had intended. He had just begun to crack some sort of code in his mind back then, had just begun to understand that maybe, _maybe_, he appreciated Hermione in a way that was somehow different from the friendship they shared. Of course, they had been mates ever since first year, he, Hermione, and Harry all had been. But it was only when Hermione lost her oversized teeth and gained confidence that she began to shine through, and it was when Ron saw who she really was that he started to develop his first crush. And of course, right when things seemed perfect, right when it seemed that things might have been able to deepen for them even if it was just a tiny bit, Viktor Krum came and took them right back to the starting line. That particular row was one that they didn't get over for a long time. And it was when Krum showed up unexpectedly at Bill's wedding that Ron finally cracked and asked Hermione the question that had been in the back of his mind since the Yule Ball.

"Come and dance."

Oops. It came out as more of a command, which wasn't how he had intended it to sound. Nonetheless, Hermione suppressed a smile and stood. They drifted away from the table where Krum and Harry were sitting, and Ron almost reflexively laced his fingers through Hermione's to guide her through the mass of dancing guests. They found a break in the crowd and positioned themselves into it.

_  
Here's another pity there's another chance_

_Try to learn a lesson but you can't _

_We can burn a city in futures and in past,_

_Without a change our lives will never last_

_'Cause we're going fast  
_

Hermione slid one arm over Ron's and tucked her hand behind his neck, sliding her free hand into his. For a moment he was taken aback at how easy it seemed for her, but managed to wrap his arm around her waist before he was left standing there looking like a brainless moron. She fit so perfectly as his dance partner that it was almost impossible.

"I have to say." She smiled, "I'm a bit surprised that you wanted to dance with me."

Ron smiled. "Oh, come off it. Why _wouldn't _I want to dance with you?" There was a silence between them then where they both turned a vague cherry color, and the only sounds that could be heard were the tinkling of champagne glasses and the music playing softly in the background. Finally Ron cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"We have to leave soon, don't we?" He asked.

"Leave? You mean for the Horcruxes…" Hermione pursed her lips and nodded. "Soon. Today, maybe."

Ron sighed unhappily. "We'll need to get our things then."

"I've got it taken care of." Hermione said in a promising voice. She cast him one of her clever little half smiles that told him she wasn't telling him everything, but she was telling him all he needed to know for the time being. Luna Lovegood floated by them, humming softly to the music and waving her arms in the air. Ron grinned.

_  
You can sit beside me when the world comes down, _

_if it doesn't matter_

_then just turn_

_We don't need our bags and we can just leave town_

_You can sit beside me when the world comes down  
_

"You know," Ron mumbled. "I'm a little anxious about leaving. If something happened here… or to Ginny at school…" His voice broke off and he looked at his feet.

"I want to be able to protect them." he said after a moment. "I get worried about Mum being alone here all the time, I mean everyone who isn't living somewhere else is at least working all day."

Hermione studied his face circumspectly. "They'll be fine." She said. "Bill's nearby, your Dad will be here most of the time to watch over things… and you know she can always go over to Shell Cottage if she's feeling suspicious about something. She raised all of you, something tells me she's got an intuition for trouble."

Ron laughed shakily and pulled her into a hug without really thinking about it. She returned it, resting her head on his chest as they rocked gently to the music. Far away over her shoulder, Bill noticed their position and cast his brother a taunting grin, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he himself held Fleur close. Ron glared at him ferociously and gently swayed in a semi-circle so that his back was to him. He now found himself staring at Xenophilius Lovegood's canary-yellow robes. He was carrying on some strange conversation with a group of onlookers about Blibbering Humdingers.

_  
What can we do better, when will we know how?_

_A man says from a _

_sidewalk to a crowd_

_we can change the weather, if you want it to yourself._

_If you cannot guess we all need help, yeah, I need help.  
_

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

Ron pulled back so that he could see her face, his arms still loosely wrapped around her shoulders and hers around his waist. A few flyaway tendrils of hair hung over her forehead and twisted down in delicate curls that ended just above her tiny pink mouth. Wordlessly, Ron pushed them behind her ears, and she almost beamed. She was flushed again, but this time it was with happiness. She was beautiful. For a moment, the delicate chords of the waltz all seized up into one enlivening moment of intense melody, They were smiling at each other, in that moment a passion that ran far deeper than friendship surged between them, and Ron wanted desperately to snatch that moment up and finally kiss her.

_  
We say_

_We do_

_The lies_

_The truth_

_All I need is next to me_

_Mmmmmm we're going fast.  
_

"We're you going to ask me something?"

The corners of Hermione's mouth were still tipped up as she gazed into his face. The music changed tempo again; this time it was fast paced and the witches and wizards on the dance floor broke apart to move in time with it, laughing happily.

"Nothing." Ron slid his hands from her shoulders, down her arms, and toyed with her slender fingers for a moment.

"Thank you for the dance." She said, the smile vanished from her face. "It was lovely."

Ron stopped examining the ring on her right middle finger and held fast onto her hands.

"No! I mean…" He cleared his throat. He didn't want to make it obvious that he was afraid she was going to run off and find Viktor. "Who says we have to stop here?"

He made a clumsy attempt at dancing to the rapidity of the song, which resulted in losing his balance and almost falling. Hermione laughed out loud, and it was such a beautiful sound that Ron swelled with pride at having been the one to cause it.

"Let me show you." She offered, still giggling as she spun in a quick circle with him. "It's really fun once you get the hang of it."

Ron nodded, eyes shining contentedly. "As long as you promise I won't kill myself doing it."Hermione shrugged.

"I can't promise anything, with your balance." She jerked an eyebrow wickedly, and he opened his mouth in feign shock.

"You're _so _funny." He drawled sarcastically. "I forgot to laugh."

She chuckled. "Like I've never heard that one before."

It was the friendliest row they'd ever had. They both laughed as Hermione started in on Ron's impromptu dance lesson. He wished that the music would go on forever, so that he could stay caught in this moment and never have to go forth in time. Because for the first time in Ron Weasley's life, everything felt absolutely perfect.

_  
You can sit beside me when the world comes down, if it doesn't matter_

_then just turn around _

_You be the queen and I'll be your clown,_

_You can sit beside me when the world comes down.  
_

* * *

**A/N: I had a hankering to write a songfic, and while investigating some songs on YouTube I came across this particular one that I haven't heard in I'm not sure how long. But while listening to it and reading the lyrics, I was reminded of my favorite couple. I thought up a story about what happened to them out on the dance floor at Bill's wedding, or some of it anyway (I mean they danced for 12 freaking pages of the book. That took stamina). The song is Mona Lisa (When the World Comes Down) By All-American Rejects. Hope you enjoyed! Nice comments are very appreciated! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! **


End file.
